Savages!
by ammstar11
Summary: The War meetings and the events leading up to the battle in Blood of Olympus put to the song Savages from Disney's Pocahontas


**I was listening to my iPod and came across this song and thought HEY! Blood Of Olympus! I tweeked it a bit to go with the story, I couldn't remember all of the people involved in the war meeting so this is what I got.**

 **I don't know about you but I think it works!**

 **I own NOTHING!**

 ** _Savages_**

 **Octavian rallying the Romans:**

" ** _What can you expect_**

 ** _From filthy little heathens_**?"

He starts pacing.

"They hide from us! They lie to us! They infiltrate our camp and city and tricked our Praetors!"

He throws his hands in the air.

"Thanks to them the Gods are confused.

 ** _This is what you get when the races are diverse!"_**

People start nodding along in agreement ad he continues.

" ** _They're only good when dead!_**

 ** _They're vermin as I said_**

 ** _And worse!_** "

He stops his pacing and looks at the gathered Romans,

" ** _They're savages! Savages!_**

 ** _Barely even human_**!"

A cheer goes up from the Romans,

" ** _Savages! Savages!_** " they chant along.

Octavian continues on.

"The Gods don't need them! We need to get rid of them!

 ** _Drive them from our shore!_**

 ** _They're not like you and me_**

 ** _Which means they must be evil_**

 ** _We must sound the drums of war!_** "

The Romans continue chanting.

" ** _Savages! Savages!_**

 ** _Dirty shrieking devils!_**

 ** _We must sound the drums of war!_** "

 ** _…_**

 **Camp Half-Blood war meeting:**

Chiron with his head hung low lets out a sigh.

" ** _This is what we feared_**

 ** _The paleface is a demon_**

Octavian has gone too far."

Clarisse clenches her fists thinking of the Romans at their border.

" ** _The only thing they feel at all is greed_**!"

Will looks a little dejected thinking of his family relations to Octavian.

" ** _Beneath that milky hide_**

 ** _There's emptiness inside._** "

The Stoll brothers look at each other.

" ** _I wonder if they even bleed._** "

They all agree on one thing though.

" ** _They're savages! Savages!_** "

Conner Stoll jumps up

" ** _Barely even human!_** "

They others nod in agreement.

" ** _Savages! Savages!_** _"_

Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin.

" ** _Killers at the core_**!"

Clarisse looks determined to fight and protect Camp Half-Blood.

" ** _They're different from us_**

 ** _Which means they can't be trusted_**

 ** _We must sound the drums of war_**!"

The vote is unanimous.

" ** _They're savages! Savages!_**

 ** _First we deal with this one_**

Octavian must be stopped

 ** _Then we sound the drums of war_**!"

 **…**

 **Back at the Roman camp:**

"We're almost there! Soon we'll be rid of those Grecian

 ** _Savages!_** "

The Romans eco Octavian's words.

" ** _Savages!_** "

Octavian raises his sword to rally the legion,

" ** _Let's get a few men!_** "

The troops mirror the action,

" ** _Savages! Savages!_** "

Octavian smiles to himself.

"We will do this for the Gods!

 ** _Now it's up to you, men!_** "

The Romans continue chanting.

" ** _Savages! Savages!_** "

Octavian knows he's got full control now.

"They're lying, cheating barbarians!

 ** _Barely even human!_**

 ** _Now we sound the drums of war!_** "

 **The Romans prepare for the attack on the Greek camp.**

 ** _…_**

 **The Greeks getting geared up for the battle:**

Clarisse is leading the Greek demigods into battle

" ** _This will be the day,_**

 ** _Let's go men!_** "

A chorus of cheers answer her.

" ** _This will be the morning_**

 ** _We must see them dying in the dust!_**!"

…

 **Nico trying to prevent the battle from starting:**

Nico has just arrived at the crest of Half-Blood hill.

" ** _I don't know what I can do_**

 ** _Still I know I have to try._** "

 **…**

 **Nico helping Will and his friends sabotage the Romans.**

…

 **Octavian leading his troops:**

 ** _(Now we make them pay!)_**

 ** _…_**

 **Reyna rushing to the battle field:**

" ** _Eagle help my feet to fly._** "

 ** _…_**

 **The attack starting:**

 ** _(Now without a warning)_**

 **…**

 **Nico trying to steel his nerves for what he knows is coming:**

" ** _Mountain help my heart be great._** "

 ** _…_**

 **Clarisse and the Greek demigods arriving.**

 ** _(Now we leave 'em blood and bone and dust!)_**

 ** _…_**

 **Rayna and the Pegasus flying with the statue:**

" ** _Spirits of the earth and sky!_** "

 ** _…_**

 **The Greeks:**

 ** _(It's them or us)_**

 ** _…_**

 **Nico seeing the two camps about to clash:**

" ** _Please don't let it be too late!_** "

 ** _…_**

 **Octavian trying to convince his troops to attack:**

 ** _(They're a bunch of filthy stinking savages!)_**

 ** _…_**

 **Both sides:**

" ** _Savages!_** " " ** _Savages!_** "

" ** _Demons!_** "

" ** _Devil!_** "

" ** _Savages!_** " " ** _Savages!_** "

 ** _…_**

 **Octavian not wanting to lose his hold on his solders:**

 **" _What are we waiting for?!_**

 ** _Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left!_** "

 ** _…_**

 **Both sides:**

" ** _We will sound the drums of war!_** "

…

 **Nico not sure what he can do to stop this:**

 ** _(How loud are the drums of war?)_**

 ** _…_**

 **Both sides ready to clash:**

" ** _Now we sound the drums of war!_**

 ** _Now we see what comes of trying to be chums_**

 ** _Now we sound the drums of…_** "

 ** _…_**

 **Everything Nico's done up till now seems to have been for nothing:**

 ** _(Is the death of all I love carried in the drums of…)_**

 ** _…_**

 **Just as the armies meet:**

" ** _WAR!_** "

 _…_

 _TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _"Don't be Stupid! LOOK!"_

 **Gods bless Will Solace.**

 **I know this isn't my greatest story but it was kinda fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
